Fever
by airinsummer
Summary: Hamasaki Mika is a promising school idol from Tokyo, topping popularity charts within months. However things take an unexpected turn, and she's forced to make a decision that slowly breaks her group from the inside out. She's sent to Miyagi in an exchange programme for a change of pace, and ends up hosted by a certain volleyball player who just might ignite fever in her once again.
1. A N

Hello Reader!

Before you begin this fanfiction, I just want to inform you of three things.

 **This fanfiction takes place after the Interhigh games  
**  
Specifically right around after Yachi officially joins the volleyball team.

That's about chapter 76 of the manga and episode 3 of the season 2 anime.  
My fanfiction will follow the manga timeline though.

 **I'm trying to avoid as much clichés as possible.  
**

After doing some research and spending some time reading the more popular Haikyuu fanfictions, I kinda get the gist of what the typical Haikyuu fanfiction looks like.

I'll be trying to avoid ALL of those clichés in my fanfictions, thus the extremely different approach.

 **3\. Some Japanese words will be used.  
**  
But only because there's no exact replacement for them in English.  
If used, I will provide a glossary at the start of the chapter for those that don't understand.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Copyright**

Everything beyond this point is copyrighted. Plagiarism is punishable by law. Copyright © 2015 x3Air.

Characters and ideas of the anime and manga 'Haikyuu!' belong to their respective owners, however Mika and a few other characters are of my own creation.

* * *

And that's it! :D Thank you so much for clicking to read Fever! It really means a lot to me especially after all those hours of timelining this fanfiction OTL

Now please enjoy!


	2. R U M O R S

Hey guys! Thanks so much for clicking to read my first Haikyuu Fanfiction! : Please consider leaving a review if you've enjoyed it or if you feel like further improvements could be made! ^^

* * *

" _Did you hear?"_

" _She's in the batch of exchange students this year right?"_

" _She?"_

" _You know, her!"_

Quiet whispers slithered along the hallways, almost drowned out by excited chatter and shouts of students celebrating the end of lessons for the day. Some loitered around the classrooms, others around the corridors, gossiping and giggling about the latest in news. It was usually hard to pick out a single conversation out of so many, but today it seemed as though everyone was talking about the same thing.

"Did you see the online update?"

"She's coming to our school for the exchange programme this year right?"

The ceaseless buzzing of the students was all but noise for Kageyama though. He didn't like to involve himself with the meaningless gossip that the other students liked to engage in, unless it concerned volleyball of course. He tried to entertain some of his classmates' attempts to make small talk with him, but eventually he excused himself. Picking up his bag he exited the classroom wordlessly and quickly made his way hastily to the gym behind the school.

"One, two, three, four…"

Sounds of the club members already in the midst of their stretching greeted him as he slid open the gym door and made his way in. He was late – Because of all that gossip that caught him up earlier.

"Bakageyama!" an all too familiar voice yelled. A blur of orange screeched to a stop a little way from him, an accusing finger pointed directly at his face. "You're late!"

"What can you do? The king comes and goes as he pleases," a tall blond at the end of the court sighed mockingly as he shrugged.

Kageyama twitched as he saw a smirk spreading across the other's face, though he shouldn't have expected anything else of Tsukkishima. The bastard had a rather irritating hobby of pushing everyone's buttons, but Kageyama wasn't about to let the other get to him. He shot the blond a quick glare before settling on the wooden gym floor and retying his shoe laces. "I got trapped by some gossipers before I could leave the classroom," he frowned, "something about an exchange programme."

"Ah, you mean Hamasaki Mika?" Yachi asked as she walked past with a trolley of volleyballs.

"Hamasaki… Mika?" a few members resounded questioningly.

"Eh… She's a popular school idol I think," the blonde girl paused in her duties for a moment to glance upwards in thought. "There's rumors flying all around school that she's participating in the upcoming exchange programme with Nekoma High, though it's unconfirmed."

"Heeh, I never knew Nekoma High had a School Idol Unit." Nishinoya commented thoughtfully, joining the conversation. The second year nudged a guy with a shaven head next to him slyly, "wonder if the girls are any cute?"

"Tora doesn't have a right to complain about our manager when they have a School Idol Unit." Tanaka sobbed dramatically in response before tilting his head to one side in a 180 degree mood change. "Actually, I never knew we had an exchange programme with Nekoma High."

"Ah, it's part of a bigger programme between the high schools of Miyagi and Tokyo actually," Sugawara approached the group with a warm smile. "The different schools of both prefectures get paired up every year to exchange students, and this year we got paired up with Nekoma High."

"Ooh! I wonder if anyone in their volleyball team is participating!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly as the rest of them started to break into chatters as well.

"HEY! ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" a yell from across the gym sounded, shaking up the members that were slacking off. Everyone recognized the voice of their captain, Sawamura Daichi, especially when he was angry. Hastily everyone dropped the conversation for later, and Kageyama quickly tightened his laces. They all rushed forward into the courts where Daichi and their coach were waiting and thus, volleyball practice continued.

After volleyball practice, Kageyama headed for home. Usually after club activities it was too exhausting to go anywhere else really, especially since practice has become more vigorous recently. There was a practice match that was coming up at the end of the week arranged by their teacher, with a school that was showing to be a promising rival. Coach Ukai wanted them to test their limits, as well as scout out future rivals.

Turning around the bend, he noticed something rather strange about the familiar street that greeted him. There was a shiny black car in front of his house, and none of his family members drove a car to his knowledge. He didn't put too much thought into it though as he opened his house gate and gave the vehicle a once over again, perhaps a friend of his parents came to visit.

"I'm home," he announced as he shut the front door with an audible click behind him.

Looking up, he stared for a moment before jumping back in shock.

There was an unfamiliar person in front of him, with a white sheet plastered to their face.


	3. S M I L E

AN: I'm actually pretty worried about keeping Kageyama in character, it's really hard to imagine him talking about anything else other than volleyball honestly HAHAHA if you've got anything to comment about that please feel free! I need all the feedback I can get xD

* * *

Kageyama tore his eyes away from the unfamiliar figure in front of him to quickly glance around at his surroundings. Perhaps he had accidentally entered the wrong house, but wait, the furniture and setting were familiar enough _and_ that wouldn't make sense in the first place since he just unlocked the door, which means he's definitely in the right house – so who the hell is that?

"How rude, aren't you going to greet your own guest?" the person spoke after a moment. The voice was feminine and had a hint of a tease to it, but he barely noticed. He was too near freaking out from seeing the white sheet moving accordingly to the other's lip movements like a second skin.

"A-ah…" he stuttered, not quite sure how to go about this weirdo in his home. It was one thing that there was already a stranger in his house but a female weirdo? He was beginning to think that a sick pervert might've gotten into their house, but whether accidentally or intentionally he couldn't tell. Further assumptions were born under his previous thought and he wondered if his water bottle would do any damage if he threw it hard enough.

"You…" the other continued, stepping forward towards him and bending down with her hands on her hips. He gulped as the other's hand moved forward but then stopped as she plucked off a corner of the sheet and pulled it all off. The girl waved the white thing in front of him, her now-normal face glistening with some liquid and her eyes twinkling with some amusement. "Haven't you seen a facial mask before?"

 _Facial mask?_ He stared at the white sheet for a moment and vaguely remembered his own mother using one of those back when she was more beauty conscious. He felt his face heat up at all the wrong conclusions he had jumped to upon seeing someone unfamiliar with a mask inside his house. It was just a facial mask – but still, it didn't explain why there was someone else here.

"Ah Tobio, you're home," a familiar voice caught his attention and he glanced behind the girl to see his mother peering out from the living room. "Oh? I see you've already met our guest."

"Mum," he managed to say as he stood up and dusted himself off.

He glanced over to the girl to see if he can offer some form of apology for his misunderstanding, but she was already making her way upstairs. "Please go ahead first Kageyama-san," she called down with a polite smile to his mother as she disappeared into the upper floor, "I'll wash up and come down."

"What's going on?" he asked as he walked over to where his mum was. He entered the living room a little uncertainly when she just ushered him in without an explanation, and realized that his father was chatting with another unfamiliar woman on the sofa. Her reddish brown hair tumbled down her shoulders in volumes, matching her friendly brown eyes. She was dressed rather formally in a black suit and her lips, bright red with makeup, smiled warmly as he approached.

"Tobio," his father beckoned and Kageyama obliged. He settled himself down on the sofa beside his dad just as the other girl entered the room and sat beside the older woman promptly. He realized the younger of the two was dressed rather _too_ casually for a visit, in a simple black shirt and light blue cloth shorts. A sense of suspicion crept up on him, it seemed more like home attire than anything else.

"Sorry for the wait," she said cheerfully as she dabbed at her face with one end of the towel around her neck, her black hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"This is Mika-chan and Akemi-san," his father started as he motioned to the two females respectively. "Mika-chan is the daughter of my high school friend and will be staying with us temporarily for the next few weeks. She's here for an exchange programme with Karasuno High. Akemi is her guardian, and drove her here from Tokyo."

"Hamasaki Mika, nice to meet you." The younger girl lowered her head politely.

Her name struck a chord within Kageyama, he thought he had heard her name before somewhere… He squinted at her to check if he knew her since her face wasn't covered by a mask anymore, but her facial features, straight black hair and violet eyes didn't really look any familiar so he wasn't too sure. Mika was a common name used by girls though so perhaps he thought wrong.

"Kageyama Tobio." He nodded in response though he was still a little confused. He was pretty sure that when the class representative was taking the names of interested hosts for the exchange programme, he definitely didn't raise his hand. In fact, if not for the buzz in the air about the exchange programme recently, he was pretty sure he would've forgotten about the whole thing entirely.

"While usually the students would volunteer to host exchange students, Mika-chan here is a little bit of a special case so while she's here you'll be hosting her. So do take care of her and guide her around Miyagi." His father finished, answering some of his questions. Akemi lowered her head politely. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"I'll be in your care then," Mika smiled cheerfully.

Kageyama nodded again in response, vaguely wondering if he had a choice in the matter of being a host, but seeing as the guests were already here and all… Probably not. Well, if it was just during school hours, he guessed it would be okay, however something within him highly doubted it was just going to be kept within the school day since his father said "Miyagi"… He'll deal with that when the time came though.

"Excuse me, but I would like to go unpack my things," Mika's voice broke his thoughts as she stood up and gave a polite bow.

"Oh, that's right," his mother smiled, "Tobio, why don't you go and help her with her luggage? I'll call you guys when dinner is ready."

Even if he didn't want to do it, there was no way he could refuse. So he got up and followed the other girl up the stairs into the guest room next to his. It was barely touched, with the bedsheets still unwrinkled and her luggage was also still sitting at the corner of the room – It couldn't have been long since her arrival. Probably just enough time for her to get changed into more comfortable clothes… And put on a facial mask.

"Ah, about earlier…" He started, wanting to apologize for his earlier mistake. If they were going to stay together for the next few weeks, he wanted to at least make sure they were on tolerable terms.

"That's alright," she replied, realizing his intentions. "Boys are kinda clueless about these things after all." Mika laughed a little as she pulled off a smaller bag from her stuff in the corner.

"…Yeah." Kageyama couldn't think of a better way to respond, because what she said _was_ true.

He moved to help her lift one of the larger suitcases before wondering whether she was trying to stay here permanently or something. Giving the pile of things a quick once over, he counted the number of bags she had – Three big suitcases, and a small one that she just pulled off a moment ago. All for ONE person. He knew that girls tended to require more necessities and therefore often had bigger luggage than guys during trips but… Did she have to carry that many things? What the hell was in those bags?

"Oh, two of those suitcases are empty so you can just move them into the corner," she spoke up suddenly just as his train of thought ended. "I… didn't want to pack so much, so I figured that I would buy the rest of my clothes in Miyagi," Mika added with a sheepish smile and he stared at her in disbelief for a moment.

 _Two suitcases, just for newly bought clothes in Miyagi?_ He averted his gaze and just silently did as he was told though, shifting the two suitcases further into the corner.

"Volleyball club?" she suddenly asked as he looked up.

"Mm," he replied without surprise, realizing that she must have seen the back of his jacket. He hadn't gotten the chance to change out into his home clothes yet, so he was still in light sports attire from practice just now.

"Do you… Like it?" she asked after a moment of silence. Mika brought up a purple folder from her hand carried bag and stared at it for a moment before turning her gaze to the other's back.

He glanced back at her, a little confused. "Why would someone join a club that they wouldn't enjoy?"

"Of course," she laughed after a moment of silence. Mika moved forward to dump the folder into the nightstand drawer and shut it sharply. "That was a stupid question wasn't it," she turned and smiled at him, "sorry."

"It's okay." He frowned at her smile. It was the kind of smile that had nothing underneath, no meaning, no reason, the kind of smile that people use to keep up appearances. She had used it several times this evening alone already. It irked him a little but he said nothing, silently wondering if his temporary housemate was alright in the head and whether they were going to be okay for the next few weeks ahead.


	4. C U T E ?

AN: I know I probably don't have much readers yet coz this is a new story, but I just want to thank you all (even the silent readers if there're any :P) for giving this fanfic a chance! (: I do have trouble with keeping Kageyama in character though so please tell if you feel some parts don't feel like him!

* * *

Ah.

" _That's her isn't it?"_

" _Oh wow, the rumors were really true."_

So that's why her name was so familiar.

" _Who's that she's with?"_

" _I think that's Kageyama from class 3, I heard he's hosting her."_

" _Man, lucky guy!"_

She was the idol everyone was talking about.

Kageyama didn't really know what to think as they walked down the hallways together, whispers just barely within earshot as they walked past. Sipping his drink a little nervously, he wore a calm face to hide his unease. He had wondered about her special case after his father had told him, but he didn't think it would be that she was an up and coming idol. If only he could just step out of the spotlight she held almost everywhere she went.

Meanwhile, Mika seemed unaffected as her host brought her around school during lunch. She smiled that smile at whoever that she made eye contact with, but other than that she tried to ignore the gazes on her wherever she went. It was still a little hard to get used to even after a few months. Mika thought that perhaps her companion would be useful in this case, as she could just turn and make small talk with him if things got too weird, but he was obviously not the kind for conversation.

She snuck a glance at him and her gaze turned sympathetic at the look on his face. He seemed a little uneasy at all the extra attention he was getting from just being beside her, but it couldn't be helped. Although she was pretty sure there were other students that would be more than happy to show her around if she asked, he was the one tasked to do it. Poor thing.

"So… You're on the volleyball team right?" Mika asked, wondering if perhaps he might lighten up if she tried to talk about his interests.

"Yeah," Kageyama replied in surprise, snapping out of his thoughts quickly. "How did you know?" He didn't remember mentioning it to her at all.

"Kuroo and Kenma would sometimes talk about this amazing duo in Karasuno High's volleyball team when we walk back home together," she laughed, "I've heard your name more than once in their conversations, and so when you said you were in the volleyball club yesterday…"

"You know Kuroo and Kenma?" the other raised an eyebrow.

Mika looked back straight ahead wistfully. "I moved into their neighbourhood during junior high, attended the same school as them and graduated into Nekoma High together." She turned back to him and he was surprised to see a smile that seemed genuine for once. Mika laughed. "We're not really that close, but we share a special bond through fighting for club funds and walk back together when we can."

"That's pretty coincidental," he commented, relaxing a little. He knew that perhaps he might run into someone from Nekoma High that knew the volleyball team, but he didn't think that the school idol would have ties with them. But then again, they were the two best clubs the school had.

"I know right," Mika grinned. "So I've heard you guys are pretty tough huh, didn't you make it pretty far into the Interhigh Preliminaries?"

"Well yeah, I guess we're okay, but we still have a lot to work on." Kageyama glanced upwards and frowned slightly. It's been almost a month since then, and the loss against Aoba Jousai was still a little bitter even though most of it had melted into determination. They worked so hard, made it so far and yet… He gritted his teeth a little. During the Spring Tournament they'll definitely win!

"I'm sure you guys will be fine." The other reassured in a light hearted voice, noticing him tensing up.

Kageyama stayed silent as he observed her for a moment. For him, even if he knew somehow in a sense that they would be okay, it would be because everyone was working hard and he had confidence in his teammates. But for her... She barely knew their team.

"Ah sorry, was it a little weird to say that?" Mika pressed a hand to her mouth as she noticed his skeptical expression. Jeez, she sure landed a cynical host. "I mean like, I've almost never heard Kuroo compliment another team before and Kenma had this weird fire in his eyes when they got back from their practice match with you guys – so to have them speak so highly of you, y'know, I'm sure your team will be fine."

"Fine huh," he repeated thoughtfully.

Ah, he went back into his introverted mode. But at least they had reached the classroom already. Mika sighed inwardly as she slid open the door. She didn't think she was going to get any more out of him, at least for this afternoon anyway.

School passed painfully slowly, and Mika spent most of her time trying to concentrate on the lessons that were being taught. She tried not to fall asleep, but she was sitting beside her host and watching him doze through most of their lessons was making her drowsy herself. She soon gave up trying to concentrate and settled to stare outside the window. Sneaking a peak at Kageyama who was snoozing quietly on his table, she wondered lazily if perhaps he self-studied at home, that's why he could afford to miss out.

Eventually the day ended and although Kageyama had been drifting in and out of sleep, he somehow managed to promptly stand up to leave the classroom the moment the bell rang. Then he remembered he had someone to take care of. He glanced over to where Mika was packing up and sighed inwardly. Honestly, what a pain.

"Hamasaki, I've club activities so you'll be okay?" he asked as he approached her.

She glanced up at him and smiled. Since yesterday night it still irked him, that smile. He didn't like it. It was usually bearable coming from others, but this time it was getting really irritating because of how often she used it.

"Ah yeah, you go on ahead," she said as she stood up. "Also, just call me Mika."

Kageyama nodded and left the room briskly, not wanting to get caught up in the spotlight that was starting to shine on her again. Even before he had stepped out of the classroom, several of his classmates had started to approach the lone idol. Probably for pictures or autographs, he didn't know or cared.

When he had reached the gym, there were already a bunch of members waiting for him – but for all the wrong reasons of course.

"Ah, Kageyama!" Nishinoya yelled the moment he stepped inside, pointing an accusing finger at him and everyone just turned and stared.

"Cheers," he mumbled, wondering if they had already gotten wind of the news.

"I heard from a classmate that you're the one hosting the idol!" Tanaka rushed forward, taking him by the shoulders. "Is that true?" Kageyama opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything the other had started shaking him and already launched into a barrage of other questions. "Is she cute in real life? What's she like? Is she friendly? You lucky bastard, you."

"Oi Kageyama! How could you keep this from us?" Hinata shouted as he skidded to a stop in front of him, and Kageyama briefly wondered through the shaking if there was ever going to be a day that no one screamed or yelled at anyone.

"I bet you were trying to keep her all to yourself, you sneaky dog." Nishinoya accused, cutting in front of Hinata.

"Guys relax, you're not even giving him a chance to respond, and oi Tanaka stop shaking the life out of him!" Suguwara chided as he stepped in.

At Suguwara's voice, Tanaka realised he was still shaking the other up and down and sheepishly released his grip on the other's shoulders.

"And so?" Nishinoya stepped forward as Kageyama dropped to the floor. "Waiting for an explanation."

The fallen volleyball player glanced up at the rest with a slightly annoyed expression. "Yes I am hosting her, but I didn't know until yesterday night." He stood up and dusted himself off nonchalantly. "She was there by the time I got back after practice."

"Ugh, some guys have it all." Tanaka sobbed. "I wish I had an idol stay with me."

"What's the big deal?" Kageyama couldn't understand why some of them were envious of him. To be honest he would rather not have all the extra attention he was getting. "She's just another girl honestly."

"But she's cute right." Nishinoya brought out his phone and did a few taps. "I saw her social media profile and she looks really cute in all of her pictures." He held out his phone excitedly and displayed it for Kageyama, Hinata and Tanaka to see.

On the screen there was a social media account. There was a picture of a smiling girl displayed on the top of the front page that Kageyama immediately recognized as Mika. Although he wasn't really into the whole social media thing, he could tell it was a popular account. There were thousands of followers displayed on the follower count, and each status or picture had an insane number of likes and comments.

"I guess she doesn't look too different without the makeup," he answered hesitantly after Nishinoya scrolled through the feed a little, showing them other pictures of her.

"So she's cute?" Hinata pressured and Kageyama felt a little awkward. He wasn't one to judge looks, and honestly couldn't care less.

"She's…" He thought for a moment, scratching the back of his head. "Not bad looking?"

There was a second as everyone around just stared at him again before they burst out into noisy laughter. "I can't take it anymore!" Nishinoya howled. "K-Kageyama, you're just going to end up marrying volleyball!" Tanaka choked out in between spurts of laughter. "But it kind of makes sense doesn't it?" Tsukishima snickered a little way from them, apparently overhearing the entire conversation. "The king of volleyball marrying volleyball."

Kageyama twitched. "Let's get back to practicing, if not either the coach or captain going to get mad." He ignored them and flung his jacket aside, walking towards the courts.

It wasn't his fault that he didn't really care about girls or girlfriends, or that kind of stuff really. Right now he was just concentrating on the upcoming Spring Tournament, there was still so much to do in order to win the whole thing. He paused for a moment, looking slightly worried. Perhaps he _really_ was going to get married to volleyball. There was a moment and Kageyama vigorously shook his head before continuing towards the courts, no time to be concerned about that.

After warmups, the coach decided that they would play a full game in a set of three today. "Tsukishima, nice serve!" someone called out as the blond moved to the back to serve across the court. It was about halfway through a game and his side was winning.

 _Three blockers._

There was a loud 'pof' of the ball being served across the net. "Sorry, cover!" Yamaguchi yelped as the ball bounced off his arms.

 _Hinata is on the left._

"Got it!" Daichi shouted. "Kageyama!"

 _Asahi to the right._

Noting the ball falling towards him, he reached out his hands in preparation.

 _The blockers are scattered, how will they move? I've been tossing to Hinata the most, but they know the decoy tactic and might block Asahi. Asahi should be able to push through the three blockers, but Hinata can out speed them easily too. Right now the best person to toss to would be…_

Just as his hands were about to touch the ball, a loud ring sounded throughout the gymnasium and he started in recognition of the sound. The ball dropped on his head and he winced as the whistle blew. The point went to the other team.

"Sorry, just let me check it for a moment," Kageyama hastily apologised, leaving the court quickly.

Who could it be? His parents don't call in the middle of his club activities unless it was urgent, and he didn't think any of his classmates ever called him even once except that one time with the class president. He picked up his phone and an unknown number flashed on screen. Kageyama twitched. He was going to be mad if it was one of those phone telemarketers.

"Hello?" he picked up, his voice hinting annoyance.

"Hi! Um, is this Kageyama?" A familiar voice sounded at the end of the line.

"How'd you get my number?" he asked in surprise, he didn't recall telling that to her either. At that sentence, some of the volleyball club members inched closer to listen in.

"Your mum gave it to me." Mika laughed awkwardly as he glared at the ones that were making it obvious they were eavesdropping. His mum… Ugh he should've known. Kageyama held in a sigh. "Okay… So what d'you want?"

"Anyway um, so I know you're in club activities and everything but uhh." She paused for a moment. "Well, I think I'm lost."


End file.
